1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies and, particularly, to a small, lightweight, portable, rechargeable and modular integrated power source of the solar cell variety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever expanding use of the conventional battery in many types of equipment which rely on batteries for electrical power, the advantages of a portable, renewable, self-contained power source which is integrated within applications are self-evident, especially if during actual delivery of current the changing of depleted battery cells is eliminated. A power-on-demand capability, where maintenance can be held to a minimum, is extremely attractive when supplying power to emergency communication equipment. Never having to replace batteries, for example, in walkie-talkie radios, modular cellular telephones, pagers, radios, data recording devices and other hand-held portable equipment, offers money-saving operations and consequently a lower cost. With the advent of environmentally friendly, form malleable polymer battery, technology now exists to design and develop self-contained, energy-renewable power sources for all types of portable applications.
One prior art power source battery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,862 wherein a solar battery can have its elements shaped or curved to desired configurations. In one embodiment, the solar panel itself can form a wall of a satellite. The preferred material of which the panelling is made is aluminum, although other materials such as stainless steel, beryllium, magnesium, or titanium, or even plastic may be reduced to its essential elements. Patent No. '862 merely demonstrates another way for mounting a solar battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,645 carries the principles of Patent No. '862 one step further by recognizing the importance of providing an integrated battery into or part of an equipment housing. Patent No. '645 is primarily directed, however, to a battery formed of first and second current collectors separated by a solid state electrolyte. FIG. 2 of Patent '645 shows such a battery embedded in a radio housing with the traditional role of the housing as a separate element intact.